


now fuck me you fool

by babyharbear, larrystyleson, orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, Lots and lots of sex, M/M, Rimming, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, a whole crap ton, idk where this is gonna go so like just sex, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, like a lot, lots of smut, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyharbear/pseuds/babyharbear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystyleson/pseuds/larrystyleson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: umm just some ziam and larry smut. top Louis and top Liam. bottom harry and bottom Zayn. niall is there trust me.





	now fuck me you fool

**Author's Note:**

> so this is gonna be a hot mess just a warning. umm idk whats really gonna happen. there just gonna be smut and larry and ziam and niall will just be there. so yeah have fun. this is Anna btw cause Jacob and angela are also here. Jacob and angela don't ruin this

*Insert smut here*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this before I've written the actual thing so I hope(?) this ended well considering its like 2 am and I feel high.


End file.
